Dahlia
by Silentkiller013
Summary: Open it and find out. Rated MA for later chapters. MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so it took me _forever_ to start writing this. I've had the idea for this ever since I started watching Ouran, but it wasn't until after episode 15 of season 1 that I really wanted to write this. And the reason why? *wells up with overflowing energy* MORI IS SO HOT WITHOUT HIS SHIRT! Lol. But seriously, I've had this idea for a while since the stories I've read lately... Well, in my opinion, the romance advances too soon! So! I'm planning on using the Mary-Sue litmus test to check my character and make sure she's not too... Well, you know – Mary-Sue. So she'll stay in character during the story with maybe some minor changes along the way. But not too soon I hope. I'll have to hold back on all the fluff I want to write. *Tries pumping herself up* I can do it! Well, anywho! I guarantee my character has passed the litmus test. I won't write more until she has! So! On with the story!**

**Oh, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, or the plot. I just own this story and my made up characters. Mori probably wouldn't exist if I owned OHSHC haha. My little brain just isn't that imaginative.**

_She shouldn't have been there. This room was not the place she wanted to be at all. Yet here she was, and surrounded by all these... Pansies! Well... Mostly. There were about three of them she would assume to be normal... Wait, she was still here wasn't she? Completely suppressed by these weirdos. The door was locked. There was no way out..._

_Shit._

::That Morning::

"Miss Dahlia. Miss Dahlia! Please wake up, Miss Dahlia. It's time to get ready for school."

The maid that was waking me tapped my shoulder lightly and I groaned. My eyes cracked open to check the alarm clock. It was 7 o' clock. I sighed unhappily and waved the maid away. She scurried out of my room, almost tripping on her way out of the threshold. My eyes rolled as I propped myself up on my elbows. Just like yesterday and the day before that, she had left a uniform laying on the table for me. It was yellow... And girlish... And everything that I ever refused to wear. But I suppose I had to wear it. Father would punish me if I got kicked out of this school. At least, that's what I told myself. Stripping down to my underclothes, I pulled the disgusting thing over my head, and looked in the mirror. I suppose it would work. I wanted to put make-up on like usual, but I refrained. Less suspicious and I wouldn't be expected to do much. I wouldn't be judged, and I could slack off without getting any looks from the other students. I'd only have to deal with the teachers, and I could blow them off easily. No one would know the real me. I would be normal.

Normal... I knew the standards for normal of this school. A little bit of high class jewelry, a fake smile, a cute hair-do, and I was set to go for the day. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed. This just wouldn't do. They stuck out too much. They would totally attract attention and especially from the guys. I scowled. Why did they have to be so big? I mean, the dress was straining a little even. I figured today I would see what it was like to go without doing anything about them, but one look told me that was impossible. Slipping out of the atrocity they called a dress, I grabbed my wrap from the dresser. With practiced hands I wrapped up and hid my larger than "normal" breasts, and slid my dress back on. It didn't strain anymore and I looked more "normal". To be completely honest, I hated how big my chest was. I worked out a lot to keep my stamina and metabolism up, but those cursed boobs just had to grow more. Most girls I saw that worked out had barely anything to their chests! Not me however, I just had the wrong genes. It irked me how much attention men gave them, and that's why I wrapped my chest. It worked well. I went from a D cup to a small C cup in a matter of moments. That was normal right? I hoped so.

I grabbed my books and headed downstairs. The maids bowed as I passed them, wishing me good luck in school today. I ignored them as usual and skirted quickly out the door to meet my escort, James. The man, British of decent, and adorning the greatest accent ever, held open the car door for me, and I slipped inside. He closed my door lightly before walking over to the driver's side and repeating the process for himself. The male looked at me through the rearview mirror, his small, beady, old, but gentle eyes scanned over me.

"The dress is such a new look for you, but in a good way." He complimented. I kept my mouth shut. He had earned my respect a long time ago when I was a child, but he still said things he knew I didn't like. Out of my respect for him, I kept my mouth shut while he pulled out of the driveway. "Like usual, breakfast is in the cooler to your left." The old man stated, keeping his eyes on the road this time and I was grateful for that. Leaning over, I opened the cooler and pulled out my usual breakfast. It wasn't a meal I cherished. I was never actually hungry in the morning, but since it was important in my diet, I snacked on something anyway. It was just a protein bar, some water, and half of a whole wheat bagel. There was a small container of jam with it and I spread it around with my finger. It was un-lady-like, but I really didn't care. With how I normally dressed, I wouldn't have considered myself very lady-like in the first place.

Chewing slowly on my breakfast, I gazed out the tainted window of the vehicle. It was a classy limo, but I really didn't like it. The only reason I rode in it was because everyone at Ouran seemed to own a limo and a car would stand out too much for my comfort. I wanted to blend in with everyone here so I wouldn't have to play any roles. No one talked to me much, and if someone did I would plaster on my fake smile and make polite conversation with them. If they knew the real me, they wouldn't approach me so easily. I knew that well. There was a reason the maid went stumbling out the door this morning like usual. That kind of attitude here would surely get me kicked out, so I had to deal with being the quiet, yet good little student that got her work done on time, even if it sucked.

I really did suck at school. I was in no way smart, so if you knew me personally, you knew I was only here because my family was rich. I could never make it here on scholarship. While I did my work and got it done on time, I never put any effort into it, so it was never right. I didn't care about school at all, so I figured that's why I got bad grades. However, about two years ago when Mother... Well, two years ago I made the discovery that I really just didn't understand what anyone was trying to teach me. It never clicked in my mind, and I knew because for a short time after that fateful day I actually forced myself to try in school so that... Whatever, I just know because I tried, and after about a month of that I gave up again. Math, Language, History, and Science... Everything in general... I just couldn't understand it. I guess you could say it was a learning disability and that it wasn't my fault. Still, I just wasn't good at school. So I quit trying much to my father's dismay. How was I supposed to take over the company if I couldn't handle my studies? Maybe that's why he sent me here? Maybe he's trying to fix my apathetic ways by making me attend social meetings everyday?

My brow furrowed as it started to rain outside. That thought made me mad really. I didn't want to be his dog, but as his daughter I apparently had no choice. That's just how things were between us. I only followed along with it because it would have made Mother happy. I supposed the rain would be reflecting my mood today, but as the limo came to a halt, I plastered that fake smile on my face and gracefully stepped out of the vehicle with James' assistance. He held an umbrella over my head and shut the door behind me. All the way to the school entrance he held it over my head so that I wouldn't need to carry it into the school with me. Bowing like the gentleman he was, he left me after escorting me here. I opened the doors, probably one of the last ones in today, but still smiling slightly like I was actually looking forward to being here. No one looked at me, thankfully. This school was so filled with the stuck-up aristocrats that they didn't care about anyone else but their own group of friends and themselves. It worked so well for me. Very few people looked at me – slightly acknowledged my existence – before looking away again.

I made it to my classroom and sat down in my seat at the back of the class. Most students were still out in the hall because only a few were here, and they were all guys. Maybe four of them out of the several I knew were supposed to be here. Not to mention, the entire female population was gone too. I had come in late yesterday because of getting lost a little bit on the way to class. I wasn't really good with directions either, so I got lost easily and the teacher had understood. But everyone had been here yesterday, so I hadn't expected it to be so empty in here. I was actually slightly enjoying the fact that there weren't many people here yet. It gave me some time to get adjusted without feeling people watch me walk to my seat. The boys didn't pay me any attention at all, and I was glad for that, but what I wasn't glad for was what happened next.

The door to the classroom opened wide with a 'slam' and I nearly jumped out of my seat. In walked a regular looking man with black hair and glasses that obscured his eyes with the light reflecting off of the accessory that was essential to his vision. He was followed by a few girls who seemed to be oogling him at a distance. If he noticed, he ignored it and sat in his seat a few seats ahead in the row next to mine, but not before he glanced in my direction for a moment. In that short moment the light removed its reflection from the glass over his eyes and I caught a glimpse of onyx irises. But I had no time to actually think upon the color as a loud explosion of noise practically busted my eardrums.

"Good morning to all of my classmates! I hope you are all doing well today!" Shouted a blonde with violet eyes as he entered the room. I swear the rest of the female population of my class walked in right behind him, eyes shining shamelessly. I furrowed my brow slightly as the male that had just entered produced a rose out of nowhere and gave it to one of the girls behind him. She swooned and then fainted, and at that moment I chose to put my head on my desk. Seriously? Was this a daily occurrence? If so it would surely happen at the end of class too right? So why hadn't I noticed it these past two days? Oh, that's right, because I always left the class as soon as possible at the end of the day.

"And a good morning to you sweet girl! Come, look bright and smile for me!" I heard very close to me. Was he talking to me? Oh God please no. I won't look. I won't look. I won't look. Okay, I'll admit it, I looked, but only because my curiosity got the better of me. As soon as that man could squeeze his finger between the desk and my chin, he had most of my lower jaw in his hand, caressing it gently. He directed my gaze to those violet orbs of his, and I was not at all surprised to find that they were almost glittering in the light. "You poor girl. You look completely exhausted! But fear not! Your prince is here to wake you with a morning kiss!" He proclaimed, almost gently, but also extravagantly as his face got closer to mine. I blushed like any "normal" girl, but I pulled my chin away from his grip and placed a gentle hand on his chest. Did I fail to mention that all of the girls in the class had been watching this intensely and were now swooning at my display of rejection as if it were a tragic love story? Yes, I think I did forget that little detail.

"I am sorry, dear _prince_, but this is all too sudden." I said sarcastically, putting a heavy emphasis on "prince" to hint at the fact that he was not a prince in my eyes. "Now please... Leave. My. Side." I continued, straining my last few words so he would understand that I was not in the mood for any source of seduction this morning. He almost looked heartbroken and I figured out how dense this guy actually was when he opened his mouth to retort dramatically, but his antics were interrupted by the teacher walking in and ordering everyone to take their seats. Upon leaving to go to his seat he winked and blew me a kiss, much to my disgust. I hated men like that. Distracted by how disgusted I was, I missed the black haired man from earlier writing down something in his book. To anyone it wouldn't seem suspicious. Only those who knew him personally would know that he probably had something in store for _someone._

Classes went by quickly and lunch came as a relief to me. I grabbed my lunch and went outside quickly, avoiding any eye contact and especially that blonde from earlier. The rain had cleared up quite quickly and the sun was now shining. I sat under a tree outside where I knew I wouldn't be spotted, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my lunch box. I placed it in my mouth and pulled out my lighter from the box. Lighting it up I inhaled and blew out smoke, letting all of my stress melt away. I sat there for a couple of minutes, taking a drag every so often until the cigarette had nothing left of it. Snubbing it out against the tree I was sitting against, I put it in a wet towel I kept in my lunch box so that I wouldn't litter or set anything on fire. Throwing my pack and lighter back inside the box I pulled out my lunch and dug into it. Raw fish, rice, and a few other things that I loved. Oriental food was always my favorite. I didn't have much of a taste for spicy things unlike my mother. My tongue was delicate like my father's. American food, I found, was too fattening for my liking, along with British food. James had let me try one of the sweets from Britain and while it was really good, it was almost too sweet for me. Germany... Well, they only had meat and potatoes really... Also very fattening if that's all one consumed. And the women there were scary! I preferred oriental food that wasn't spicy. It was healthy and not too sweet. It consisted of a balanced diet, and that was what I needed with my kind of work-out routine.

So yes, I've traveled a lot. What can I say? With a mother and father from two different countries, we had to expand to other places. We've been all over the place as a family until two years ago. I guess my parents were also preparing me for the traveling I would need to do when I eventually took over the company. I've been to almost every continent one could name aside from a few. Though I barely remember any of it for the sheer fact that they started this trend when I was very young. I knew that I loved traveling though. Flying everywhere was just so much fun! I loved the slight adrenaline rush I received when the plane would take off. I had always dreamed of sprouting wings and flying, so I suppose that's why I loved it so much. Looking into the slightly cloudy sky I could just imagine myself up there, flapping my wings and hanging in the air. Just like a hawk...

My phone's alarm startled me out of my daydream. I checked the time. I had ten minutes to get back to my classroom. Sighing heavily I packed up my finished lunch and stood. I brushed off my dress and headed back to my classroom, walking at a steady pace that showed I wasn't in a hurry but certainly had a destination. No one in the halls bothered me. Of course I attracted a few stares since I was new, but no one made any move to introduce themselves. That was how I wanted it, and that was how it was to my great relief. Well, at least that's how it was until I got into my classroom. All of the females were there to my surprise and I just knew it was because that blonde had to be in here already. As a matter of fact, he was sitting on my desk! A low growl escaped my throat, but instead of keeping my angered complexion, I smiled sweetly and walked to my desk.

"My, my. It seems I really have caught your attention." I stated, trying to keep my voice calm. After all, I strived to be normal here and this was what a normal girl here would do right? I hoped so. "To what do I owe this occasion?"

"Darling! You are new in the class are you not? Every maiden of this school should be welcomed sweetly by a prince, no? Is that not right, my lovely ladies?" He asked, gazing at the female students behind me, his eyes sparkling again. They all swooned and let out giggles in reply. I was quickly losing my patience with this man. "Now, my name is Tamaki Suoh. I am the prince of this school. What is your name, sweet maiden?" He directed his next question at me and I almost lost my temper when he gave me that shining "good guy" smile.

"Dahlia. Now may I please take my seat, Tamaki-kun?" I asked, trying to look innocent even though I used an almost intimate sub-title to his name. His eyes shined as tears almost fell from them. He stood and motioned to my seat, pulling the chair out for me. I sat down and he smiled happily at me.

"Of course mademoiselle! But may I ask how to keep your attention more?" He inquired, taking my hand in his and getting down on one knee. "You do not seem very interested in me! What can I do to capture your heart and attention?" At those words, something finally snapped in my brain and I pulled my hand away.

"How about you just leave me alone? Don't even try to win me over. You won't. So scram!" I growled so only he could hear me, and keeping my face hidden behind my bangs. My tone must have scared him because I didn't hear anything from him. Sure enough, when I looked over, he had a look of terror on his face. I smiled, an actual smile this time because I had gotten what I wanted. "It was nice meeting you though. Now please leave my side and return to your seat, _Prince_ Tamaki." He was out of my sight before I could blink, sitting in his seat, an air of gloom about him. I went through the rest of class smiling happily, giving an almost evil smile whenever that blonde would look back at me. It scared him every time to my delight.

I was almost disappointed when class ended that day. I was enjoying scaring that guy a lot. It was entertaining, and he was the only one that really noticed, so it didn't make me stand out much. However, at the end of the day, I was craving another cigarette and I knew that I would be spotted if I smoked outside with so many people leaving for the day. So I texted James and told him not to bother picking me up until I called for him. Once he responded affirmatively, I started searching the school for a place to relax. Most every classroom had someone in it. I sighed heavily and headed upstairs. It was really hard to find an empty classroom here too, but not impossible. I eventually did find one, and when I did, I was relieved. Closing the door behind me, I opened up my lunch box again and pulled out my cigarettes and lighter. I lit one up and took a drag, letting my muscles relax again. I dropped the ashes in a nearby vase, and took another drag, blowing out the smoke into the giant room. I hadn't looked at what room it was, but it had some large curtain in the corner. I was about to go check it out after dropping more ashes in the vase, but someone made their presence known very loudly.

"Excuse me, but just what do you think you're doing?" A male voice asked and I turned to look at who it was. It was that boy from my class earlier. The one with the black hair, glasses, and those... Well, startling onyx eyes. He had just walked in another door and seemed very angry with me. I supposed it was because not only was I smoking in the school, but I was dumping the remainders of it in a vase that I knew had to be expensive. Then again, replacing it wouldn't be a problem. I was rich, and that was all I needed to know. "Not only are you smoking in school, which is against the rules, but you're dumping your ashes into a priceless vase! It's irreplaceable as it is the last of it's kind!" He explained, confirming my suspicions but proving me wrong on one point. I actually couldn't replace that vase. With one look from behind those glasses I knew I was in deep trouble. Yet I seemed to make things worse as I finished off my cigarette and dumped the rest of it into the vase as if I didn't care what he had to say. His eyes disappeared behind his glasses, and that was when I started to get nervous. I never showed it, but my mind was completely frantic.

However, my pride made the situation more drastic. How? I lit up another one, even though my subconscious was screaming at me to stop. More people walked into the room, including the blonde from my class. It was a group of all men, and together they all seemed like a bunch of... Well, pansies. Except for a few. Aside from that, a bunch of pansies. A smirk made its way onto my lips as I took them all in. Two twins with red hair, hazel colored eyes. There was a smaller boy in a high school uniform. While this was slightly confusing, I didn't much care about what the kid wore. But he had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was also sitting on the shoulders of the tallest guy I've ever seen. He had to be over 6 feet tall, had black hair, and also adorned onyx black eyes. His ears stuck out a lot too, like a monkey's. Finally, there was a very feminine looking guy next to Tamaki. He had brown hair, and very large brown eyes. If he wouldn't have been wearing the guy's uniform, I probably would have mistaken him for a girl.

"You..." A voice said. I recognized it as Tamaki's. "I knew you were different from the moment you abolished me earlier. But I never knew you were such a disgrace!" He yelled, anger on his features. Seeing him serious wasn't scary at all, just surprising, so you could probably imagine the look of faint astonishment on my face. His words didn't hurt. I had heard them one too many times from my father. "Mori." The blonde male said one simple word, and all of a sudden, my arm was pulled up into the air and the cigarette in that hand was gone. I felt like a rag-doll being manipulated in such a way. I was strong, but no one I had ever come across was this strong. Completely startled I turned my head to look behind me. That really tall guy was holding my arm, glaring down at me, and to be honest, that was the scariest moment of my life.

I struggled to pull away from him, but he kept a tight grip on my wrist, and I wasn't able to move much. I was immobile and embarrassed. The others didn't seem so surprised that I couldn't fight him off though. They just stared at me. I shouldn't have been here. This place wasn't where I wanted to be at all. I was surrounded entirely, and held against my will. The door wasn't an option as the man holding me was blocking it. There was no way out for me...

Shit.

**Alright! So there we go with the beginning! I know, you guys must have plenty of questions and assumptions. But you know what, you may just have to wait to figure out the answers to those questions! I promise everything will be explained in due time! Is Dahlia mysterious enough? When I put her through the mary-sue litmus test, she scored 7 which is actually considered an anti-sue! I'm so proud of that! Usually my characters are considered a border-line mary-sue, so you can see how much of a step that was for me! However, I want to know your opinions on her! Just a test on her personality does not reflect wether or not she's a mary-sue. It's how she's portrayed in the story! So! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are extremely welcome! Over and out!**

**-Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already? Even though you're a hard working art major in college? Well yes! I am absolutely loving where this story is going so far, and I'm very happy with it, even if some people don't like it! And don't worry! We got a little bit of Mori-Senpai in last chapter, and we'll have a little bit of him in this chapter too! I think we'll write some of this chapter in his POV. How about that? He won't talk much, but you'll get to see a little bit of what's going on inside his head. I'll do my best to keep him in character! Anyway! On with the story!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. I own my made up characters and this spinoff story.**

_Previously: I struggled to pull away from him, but he kept a tight grip on my wrist, and I wasn't able to move much. I was immobile and embarrassed. The others didn't seem so surprised that I couldn't fight him off though. They just stared at me. I shouldn't have been here. This place wasn't where I wanted to be at all. I was surrounded entirely, and held against my will. The door wasn't an option as the man holding me was blocking it. There was no way out for me..._

_Shit._

The female I had a hold of was struggling against me. Admittedly it was tough to hold her as she was stronger than she looked. Once she realized I wasn't letting go however, she started cursing at me and demanding that I release her. I looked to Suoh for confirmation on this demand and he nodded slightly while going to sit in his chair in the middle of the room. I let go and the woman glared at me. She was short, like Miss Fujioka and Mitsukuni. If I had to guess, she was in between their heights actually. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her hair was black. It was pulled back into an elegant tie, but all the same it was simple. Her skin was unusually tan for someone of Japanese culture as well. Perhaps she was half Japanese? She didn't look like someone who would be so strong, nor the type to smoke. She was normal – looked like every other girl he had come across aside from her height.

"Do you mind giving that back?" She asked, indicating the still burning cigarette I held in my hand above her head. I could see the anger on her face and in response to her request, I crushed the rolled paper in my hand, not even feeling the slight sting of the hot ash on the end. My rough hands were too calloused for that as he worked with them all the time. However, the enraged look the girl had on her face after my act was a bit surprising. She obviously had more cigarettes than this. I could see a half full pack in her open lunch box, along with a lighter. Yet this girl was upset by one simple cigarette. "Oh you just messed with the wrong person." She growled at me and I raised my eyebrows slightly.

The female was quick, and her punch toward my gut was strong, but it was too easy to block. I had her wrist in my hand before she could make contact with where she was aiming. She never hesitated on her next punch though, which was surprising. It was almost like she had been in fights before. However, I was much more experienced than she was, and there was no doubt about that. Once again, she was immobile and I lifted her arms above her head so far that her feet were lifted off of the floor. She was heavy for as small as she was, and in no way scrawny. I could tell she was built well and that she had an excess amount of energy left. When her arms were no longer of use, she tried kicking out at me, but because of my arm-length compared to her leg-length, she couldn't reach. A frustrated yell left her throat and she desperately tried to wiggle free of my grip.

"You should stop struggling. Mori-senpai is the captain of the kendo team and is also one of the best when it comes to karate." Kyouya told the female and a deep frown appeared on her face. Her glare at me darkened more than I thought possible. In turn, I glared back. I didn't know the girl at all, but her first impression was not sticking well in my mind. First the smoking, then the bad attitude, and finally trying to hurt me physically... This normal looking girl was not what she appeared to be, and not in a good way. I was never one to judge, but I knew I already did not like her.

::Dahlia::

"Are you quite done you disgraceful woman?" Tamaki asked me, his anger still apparent. I stopped struggling against this man, recognizing that when the blonde had said "Mori" earlier, it was this man's name, not a command. The giant turned me around to face the violet eyed male. I focused my glare on him as he sat like a king in his chair. He definitely had the air of a prince about him while he sat there. I spat on the floor at him, which was of course one of the highest offenses one could make towards a person. He seemed completely taken aback and he strode straight up to me, getting in my face. "I never thought that I would be so angry with a woman before, buy you have certainly proven me wrong, Miss Dahlia." He told me and I smirked.

"Don't be so surprised, _Tamaki-kun._" I hissed at him, showing my true colors. This is who I was. I was spoiled. I was stuck up. I was just like everyone else here, but I had a poor attitude about it. I did what I wanted without consequence, and the fact that someone was now opposing me just pissed me off. "I have a way of irritating others quite easily. Now tell this giant to put me down so I can leave." I ordered, even though I had a feeling it wouldn't work.

"Not until I've figured out a way of punishing you. Not only have you destroyed a priceless vase, but you've thrown punches at one of my companions, and insulted me. The only problem now is thinking of a way to _properly_ punish you for all you've done." The blonde explained, standing back and looking at me curiously. His temper seemed to be deflating, unlike mine which just kept getting hotter and hotter for every second he stood there thinking. "This is very difficult, Dahlia. Haruhi was very easy to punish, but you are a different matter. It may take me a long while to figure out a just judgment." He told me, scratching his chin.

"Tamaki," the man with glasses called. The blonde averted his attention to him and I struggled uselessly against the male who was holding me again. It didn't work, just like the time before, but he was kind enough to put me on my feet. "We don't have much time before the guests arrive. You must come up with something quickly if we wish to prepare everything before the ladies start showing up." The black haired man stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. "If I might suggest something, I believe she could be forced to serve the club until its demise." He smirked, his onyx eyes locking with my brown ones as I growled lowly. I felt like a cornered dog.

"While I agree she should serve some sort of debt, I feel that your suggestion isn't just, Kyouya-senpai." The only brown haired male in the room piped up. Even his voice was feminine! Either he hasn't hit puberty yet, or he's just completely strange. I was going with the latter. Yet, he was sticking up for me. My eyebrows raised in surprise. Why was he standing up for me? "Being subjected to the club is punishment enough in my eyes, so she could help out with keeping the guests happy. She could serve until she graduates." This male that was sticking up for me only made the punishment seem worse. Being a female host? Attract men? That wasn't my thing at all. Then again, nobody but the people here knew my true colors, and I could act. Still, this sounded all very strange and horrifying to me.

"While that's a good idea, Haruhi, you've seen how she lashed out at even Mori. He's several times larger than her and noticeably stronger than her, yet she refused to hold back. What if she attacked one of the guests?" The male – Kyouya was his name – pointed out the truth blatantly to the girlish boy. His name was Haruhi? That was way to feminine. No wonder he had a girlish streak. Yet he seemed very smart – something I wasn't at all on any level. And he seemed very kind. My polar opposite.

"Keep her with Mori-senpai. He can keep her in-line physically, and I can show her the ropes when it comes to keeping the guests happy. I _am_ the natural type, remember?" Haruhi was combatting Kyouya quite marvelously to my dismay. I didn't want to serve guests. I didn't want to be a "host" as they called it. I suppose I'd actually be considered a hostess, but that seemed even less appealing. I couldn't blend in as a guy either. My chest was too large even when it was wrapped up. That was another reason I hated my breasts. Being a male these days was much safer than being a female and I couldn't cover up my femininity.

"Oh, Haruhi! My beloved, Haruhi! That's a grand idea! It's settled! Mori, lead this girl to the changing rooms and make her change into the _special_ outfit!" Tamaki proclaimed his punishment happily, and swung the brown haired male around in multiple circles. I stared questionably at the pair, wondering why they seemed like a gay couple. And then I noticed it – the slight accent in Haruhi's outfit. His chest stuck out a little bit more than what would be considered normal. It clicked. The large eyes, the girlish complexion, the higher voice, the caring that was in his voice... It had to be! Before I could be dragged off, I opened my mouth and said something that put silence throughout the room.

"You're a girl... Aren't you?" I asked, pointing my question at Haruhi. Immediately, Tamaki stopped spinning the aforementioned person around and completely lost it.

"Are you joking! Of course he's not! He's completely male!" The blonde practically screamed at me. I would have plugged my ears if my arms wouldn't have been bound as they were.

"Senpai, there's no use in hiding it." Haruhi stated, sweat-dropping, and Kyouya followed with a nod.

"Yes, Haruhi is of the female gender. If you remember, Tamaki mentioned earlier that she was easier to punish than you, so in reality, you should be thanking her good nature. She's saved you from a certainly horrible fate. She understands your situation perfectly. As a matter of fact, her situation was only slightly different from yours. The vase she ruined was replaceable and she is starring as a male to bring in the female customers we get. She has the figure to blend in with the male race unlike you. For each female customer she brings in, she slowly reduces the debt she owes to this club." Kyouya explained the situation to me, writing even more in his little black book. I hadn't noticed at first, but all throughout this scenario he had been writing in it, and to be honest it kind of creeped me out. "And now, you are going to be a new attraction to the Host Club. No matter how many men you pull in, you will not be able to replace that vase you've so carelessly thrown your cigarette ashes into. You are the new dog in our club, and you will help Haruhi with her chores. You must be on your best behavior. You will serve all of the customers as they wish, and will comply to their wishes granted they are appropriate. Now. Mori, take her to the changing rooms as Tamaki requested." The male ordered darkly, hiding his eyes behind his glasses coldly.

I gritted my teeth and let the giant lead me to the changing rooms by my arm. Haruhi followed, claiming she would help if I needed it. I glared at her, yet she only smiled back. It was irritating, and at the same time relieving. It reminded me of my mother... I shook my head, clearing my mind of such pathetic thoughts. She wasn't here anymore, and she wasn't coming back. That was the end of it.

When I arrived at the changing rooms, the giant holding me let go and shoved a box in my hands. He had pulled it out from a closet next to the changing room doors. I stared at the label on it, wondering what was inside, but I didn't have time to ponder on it. The male roughly pushed me into the changing rooms and I almost tripped over my own two feet. I growled under my breath, knowing full well that he didn't like me one bit. If anything, that was how I wanted it. He was in charge of baby-sitting me? I'd make his life Hell, and he could probably sense that. Surprisingly, even though he hadn't spoken a word yet, he seemed like the type that was smarter than he appeared. That irked me to no end. Everyone here was probably smarter than I was. And Haruhi... Now that I thought about it, she had to be here on scholarship. She didn't have the money to pay off a regular vase from around here, which meant she came from a middle-class family. She was definitely smarter than I was.

With a sigh I opened up the box that they had given me, pulled out the "special" outfit – and screamed.

::Mori::

As soon as the door shut behind that fiendish female, Haruhi reached up as high as she could and tapped lightly on my head. I looked down at her. The face she gave me made my stomach flip-flop uncomfortably. She was unimpressed with me right now, and it was clear in her eyes. I rubbed where her knuckles had hit my temple, and she frowned deeper.

"That wasn't very nice, Senpai..." She told me, looking back to the door of the changing room. "I know she has made a bad impression on us all, but I really think that she doesn't want to be that way... I don't know why... But something's telling me she's more troubled that she's letting on. So please, Senpai, give her a chance to redeem herself." The female asked of me, giving an almost gentle look to the door. Haruhi had a way of seeing a person's true self, I had noticed after a while. I wanted to believe her when she told me her view-point of this troublesome girl. I couldn't remember a time where she was wrong about someone's true desires or personality. For a few moments, I lost any reason for being mad at the woman behind those doors, and I had a little bit of hope for her. That was, until I heard her scream and she stormed right out of the dressing room.

"You think I'm going to wear that slutty outfit?! Hell no you fucking pervert! I never even agreed to serve you guys, but since I recognize I've obviously done something to offend you, I figured I'd be nice just this once! However, after seeing that outfit you can suck my imaginary dick!" She yelled, just about strangling Tamaki as she gripped his neck and he flopped around like a fish. If Tamaki wouldn't have started calling for me in that instance, I almost would have found it comical. I responded to the calls for help and picked the raging female up by her collar. I walked back over to the dressing rooms, set the girl down, turned her to face me, and spoke.

"Wear it anyway." I told her in a threatening tone, and she paled. It was amusing to watch her scurry like a scared cat back into the changing room. To be honest, I didn't even know what I had grabbed from the shelves. The box was labeled "special" and gave measurements I assumed would fit her properly, so I assumed it was the one Tamaki had mentioned. I was slightly curious as to what our boss had in store for her as punishment. Realistically, I was expecting something like a dog suit or something like a jester costume. However, when the female hesitantly opened the door a few minutes later I couldn't help but blush. Haruhi had a blush over her face as well, so I was glad I wasn't the only one, even though mine wasn't that noticeable.

"Senpai! I agree with Dahlia on this one! This outfit is... Too pushy!" Haruhi called out, striding towards the other female with concern etched in her face. "I'm so sorry about him. He really is an idiot." She proclaimed, placing a delicate hand on the other girl's back. To my satisfaction, the woman seemed to be completely humiliated. Her name was Dahlia, I remembered. Wasn't that a flower? A spanish one right? Or at least discovered by the spanish. Maybe that's why her skin was so dark? Was she part spanish? She definitely had that sort of an accent. "Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the dressed up female. She was hunched over, the sleeved corset of the outfit seeming to cut off her ability to breathe properly.

That was when I started to look closer at her. The outfit she had pulled out of the box _was_ very pushy. No, it wasn't too revealing at all, but it would embarrass any girl these days. It was a proper maid's outfit of all things, with a long, but not too long, skirt. It covered down to her knees and the white leggings did the rest down to the black heels that she wore. No, the heels weren't bad. They were only around two inches high and quite wide. However, taking in the top of the outfit, I realized the problem. The corset itself wasn't cutting off her airways, it was the entire top itself. It was pulled taught and was straining against her body so much that it was way too tight. Thinking fast, I dodged around behind her and undid the zipper in the back. It almost broke as I did so, it had been under that much pressure. But when that pressure was gone, Dahlia took a huge gulp of air. She coughed a little bit and Haruhi rubbed her back to calm her down.

::Dahlia::

"Are you injured?" Haruhi asked me as I tried to catch my breath. I shook my head, completely embarrassed that I couldn't fit into the outfit properly. "Then why do you have bandages wrapped around your chest?" She continued to question, and I flinched away from her hand. I could feel the giant's eyes on me. Though I wasn't about to thank him for doing what he did to help me. My pride wouldn't allow it. Especially when the rest of the club was gathering around me.

"Why do you care? It isn't your business!" I growled, leaning against the door frame of the dressing rooms. The female seemed concerned and slightly shocked. I hated seeing her like that, I really did. It was too much like the look Mother would give me when I came home with a new bruise on my face. I sighed and looked away from the girl next to me. "Look, when I came here, I was just looking to seem normal. My chest is larger than most girls' so I wrap it alright? That's the only reason that wrap is there. It doesn't do anything else." I explained, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks. I hid it behind my bangs. To my surprise, a few moments later, the girl was laughing. I glared at her and she tried her best to stop.

"I'm sorry, but that's really amusing to me!" She proclaimed and I raised my eyebrows slightly. Haruhi must have noticed my questioning face and calmed herself. "Really, you shouldn't wrap yourself up just because you want to be normal. How are you supposed to be yourself when you're covering up your physical self? You can't make friends that way." The girl stated and something snapped in me again.

"Aren't you doing the same?!" I practically spat at her. "You dress up as a guy to entertain ladies, and I'm pretty sure that's not how you want to be spending your afternoons! I can tell you'd rather be at home with your family or you'd rather be studying! Besides..." I paused, trying to calm myself because I definitely didn't want to take anything more out on this girl. She was too nice to me so far, and hadn't actually done anything to me that would be considered offensive. "I don't want any friends. I'm a loner okay? I don't need anyone except myself." I finished, looking at the ground, ignoring the looks that I got from the rest of the group.

"That's dumb." Haruhi was completely blunt with her sentence and I glared at her again. Who was she to say that? "Seriously, that's one of the dumbest things I've heard so far this year. Yeah, I dress up as a guy, but I'm doing this to pay off a debt. However, while I'm just doing this to pay off a debt, I don't think I'd have it any other way. True I'd rather be studying right now, but as for family, aside from my dad at home, the Host Club is my family – no matter how weird they all may be. They've accepted me for who I am and have helped me a lot more than they've hindered me. Thanks to them, I've experienced things I could never experience before, and I've also helped a lot of people in need. That's our goal – to make our customers happy. So far, I don't think we've done anything contradictory to that." She stated everything as if it were a fond memory that she cherished. I was surprised to say the least. I wouldn't have expected that type of answer. "As for not needing friends... Well that's also stupid." I sweat-dropped at her forwardness. She really was very blunt with everyone, wasn't she? But I couldn't help but listen to what she had to say next.

"For a while, I used to tell myself that the only reason I was here was because I needed good grades from an established school. When I ran into the Host Club, I was actually looking for a quiet place to study, and the library was completely filled. I remember that my first impression of them all was that they were all morons to be honest. When I broke that vase, I was dreading what they were planning on putting me through. But now, I couldn't imagine myself _not_ being in the Host Club. They're my friends and family here – the very things I told myself that I didn't need here. And they proved me wrong. They showed me how to have fun in their own ways, and they've learned a thing or two from my ways of life. They're really good friends... You just have to give them a chance." Haruhi smiled at me and I blushed darkly. She was lucky. She had friends to rely on, yet I had ruined my chance within 30 seconds of meeting these people. Yet, she made things seem hopeful for me. I sighed.

"Just get me a larger size." I requested, not able to keep the ice out of my voice. My brain was in turmoil. How did this girl take such a positive outlook on life? I didn't understand it, but for now I would just follow my gut on things. After all, I had just met her. She didn't know me. She didn't understand me at all, even though she spoke like she did. I hated it, but at the same time I wanted to welcome it. Never had I been that trusting before, though, and I didn't plan on starting a trend contradictory to that. All I could do for the time being was accept the larger size I was given of my outfit. I tried it on with my wrap and found that it was too baggy. Had they given me a super large size on purpose? I could only guess that they did. So I unraveled my wrap and let my chest sit at the size it usually did. The outfit was perfect after that, and it annoyed me. But I sucked it up. There was no way I was getting out of this debt to the club. Haruhi was proof enough of that.

No one said that I had to like it though. Oh were the hosts in for the next 2 years of their lives. I would make sure of that...

***Hides behind Mori* I know, I know, I know! You probably want to rip my head off for having Dahlia try to hurt Mori, but I _did_ warn you she was an anti-sue! And besides, what fun would it be if she was completely apathetic towards everything? My goal here is to make her a total hot-head. I know I posted this as romance/humor, but we'll get to the humor later, I promise! With such a serious character, it's really hard to make the introduction humorous, and as we know, Mori is a silent giant! I feel I nailed Haruhi in this chapter though. What are your opinions so far? I know, I gave her a really big speech right in the second chapter, and most of the time when she does a big speech, people change. But as I stated in the first chapter, I don't want my character changing completely, nor do I want her changing too soon. So she's going to be very stubborn for a little while. I'm really liking this story though! I'll have chapter 3 up soon! Until then – reviews, favorites, and the liking are welcomed along with constructive criticism!**

**- Dee**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**

**Kitten: Alright guys, here's the thing. It's getting really close to March now and March through April I am SUPER busy! You see, I'm part of a pistol team, and well, we travel... A LOT. So the 5****th**** through the 10****th**** and the 24****th**** through the 7****th**** (of April), I won't be at home. Here's how it works. The 5****th****, 10****th****, 24****th****, and 7****th**** are travel days for me, so I won't have internet access. Seeing as I'm going to an airport and my flights to where I'm going usually take half a day, I might be able to write some of the story. So those days I can't update the chapters online, but I can work on them still. The days in-between, I have internet access because where we're staying has wifi. However, because I go where I'm going for training camps or matches, I won't be able to get onto the computer for most of the day, which means slower updates on the chapters. It sucks, but that's my life. I generally have this type of schedule all year round, it just so happens that March and April are the busiest. I will keep everyone updated on when I'm leaving for such things, and when I'll be back home. I hope you keep reading! I appreciate everyone's support! Thank you so much!**


End file.
